


Have A Nice Day

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Admission of love, Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay Nora, Homosexuality, Lesbians, Too Damn Gay to Notice, White Lightning - Freeform, hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little scene of my third OTP, White Lightning (Weiss and Nora) and how they got together in my head, one of the many scenes where they could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Nice Day

Nora was certainly perplexed, her usual energetic and overcharged spark dampened by the slog and boggy black ink of academic study, and she was getting absolutely nowhere with it.

She could not focus. Not on the words on the page, not on the theory behind it. Not on the lecture that her professors had delivered to her, and not even on the rapid to and fro of Professor Oobleck in the classroom, actin as if he was wearing jet propelled heelys, which Nora now wanted of course, for mobility reasons. Instead her rapid and even growing anxious mind was spinning around the room at multiple miles an hour, almost making her feel sick. It was the sheer velocity of how she felt her brain being flung around, and it was not even that young Nora was feeling unwell or ill. She was simply so flustered and preoccupied that the thought and attempt at physical study was hurling her head around.

And the silence did not help one fraction of a bit. 

Nora attempted to remedy this, but pulling out her scroll and quickly flicking through to find some kind of tune to help her focus, but again it did nothing to help. Instead she simply sat on the bed, limp and lifeless, hopeless and decrepit of ambition and want as the music played into the empty room. She felt so jealous of her teammates then as she noted the lone void of the dorm room. 

It hardly felt fair in any sense of the word to the ginger, how Pyrrha got to go on a date with her small and red girlfriend, and how Jaune and Ren got to go out too, no doubt the boys were exchanging kisses as she thought about it, which only made Nora more infuriated and frustrated at herself. She couldn’t study, couldn’t focus, and couldn’t get a girlfriend either. In truth, as she flopped backwards with the track on her scroll shifting, Nora in many regards, felt just a little bit defeated, plenty humiliated, and more than anything, lonely. 

The small and no longer energetic ginger just felt battered by the reminder of life, and how she was still human, still in school and had to deal with all the additives that came along with that, while her friends had finished their work and were enjoying the autumn weather of Vale together, in love and she was stuck inside, behind on study work and, as she looked up to the ceiling, immediately pining over her own silly schoolgirl crush.

A long sigh left her lips as she shoved her work and books to the foot of the bed and crept upward over the sheets to cuddle her own pillow so she did not feel so alone and cold. Cold, it made her think of her crush even more. So did the white of her lazy day pajama t-shirt, despite the pink there was still the same white as that adorned the dress, skirt and jacket of the girl who was slowly overcrowding her mind. 

There did Nora see her, as she closed her eyes and fell into herself, just calming down and relaxing to her own mental fantasy. White apparel, with the occasional dash of bright red closer to her cutely flattish bust, with sparkling decorations scattered all over as the skirt formed and on her jacket sleeves. Her eyes of oceanic blue that seemingly took Nora’s attention and want and amplified them, then transported into the ginger’s very mind and tore it to pieces. 

The more Nora thought about her, the more she clutched her pillow and imagined it was her too. 

There came a small, rapid and precise knock at the door, only three but they were equal and methodical in force and length, as if practiced or thought out. As she made the small walk over from her bed to the doorway, in just her shorts and shirt and still feeling a little pathetic, of course she was still fully occupied by the fantasy on her brain of cuddling with the dear heiress.

“Weiss?” Nora popped as she opened the door to see the beautiful and mesmerising swordswoman at her doorway. The ginger was startled, alarmed and more pleasantly surprised all at once and felt her face grow a little red considering she had been fantasising about the poised and perfect girl for a few minutes before seeing her. “I mean Weiss!” The ginger tried again and stood up straight, her eyes wired open and her body stiff as board. “What brings you to casa del Nora? Ey?” She tried to cover up her rapidly beating heart and reddening blush with a sly facade that was closer to the energetic Nora than the still defeated husk she was feeling inside. 

The snow white Schnee giggled a little, seeing the books and inks as well as the red in Nora’s face, it was not a short step to see what was really going on and Weiss almost cringed beautifully as she saw the cuteness coming from the ginger. Nora was cute most if not all the time simply due to her height and yet massively feisty personality. Weiss loved it so. 

But the heiress looked a little void herself, colder than her aura was usually and just a tad meek before Nora and thus the smaller booper relaxed and began to look a little concerned, wanting to express comfort to Weiss. She looked so meek and so frail, as if all her strength had been sapped from her completely by some unknown force. It could have been a duel, or maybe a small argument with her team, or just some vast amount of studying. 

“Weiss? Is something wrong?” Nora asked, her voice as meek as Weiss was looking and her sea-foam eyes searching for the ocean orbs that Weiss was hiding from her gaze. The heiress felt so humiliated in suddenly crossing the hall and yet not knowing what she would do when she got to Nora. She knew that the ginger was going to be alone, having seen Ren and Jaune together and Ruby telling her that she and Pyrrha would be on a date. 

Combined with Yang and Blake leaving for the town, it left not only Nora alone, but also Weiss too. Which filled her head with a small idea of mutual advantage; she would visit Nora, and indulge herself. The music hit the heiress’s ears and she suddenly sparked into life, just enough to try a smile on for size for her hostess. 

“Is that ‘Have A Nice Day’?” Weiss asked, her grin forming and making Nora relax a little as they stood in the doorway. The white haired beauty looked suddenly aloof, as if waiting for the smaller ginger to invite her in and begin the company. And indeed Nora did.

“Yeah it is, I was having a pretty hard time focusing on the study work for Peach’s class tomorrow, in the end I just gave up honestly,” Nora griped, hating herself for admitting defeat to the school books and the inks. She let out a sigh and a groan, piling up the books and then moving them to the window-side table where the rest of her team’s neatly piled tomes were stacked. Another long breath left the heavy backed ginger booper as Weiss sat comfortably on the end, just basking in the ambiance of the playing music, it was her kind of tunes and she liked the song all too well. Her little head began to bounce and sway as Nora tidied up, looking back to see it and blushing all the more as her heart swelled around her admiration and certain crush for the heiress.

The books were set tidily again as were her pens and pencils and Nora was suddenly feeling a little fulfilled, having cleaned her bed and room, even if her studies were to take a nosedive that night, but maybe Weiss could help her in more ways than just being desired company. The ginger sat beside her and huffed, falling back again to lay down. “Why must classes be so boring? They’re almost as boring as Jaune and Ren, going on dates a leaving me alone to study.”

Weiss scoffed too, how the same thing had pretty much happened to her. Ruby had abandoned her for the tall and beautiful redhead and Blake and Yang were off in town too enjoying the perks of not being single. She placed a hand on Nora’s leg, forcing the red still on the ginger’s face to deepen as she shot back up with a smile. 

“Weiss… I,” Nora was void of words, and breath, feeling very embarrassed indeed at Weiss’s contact, as innocently as it was. 

“Trust me Nora dear, I know how you feel,” Weiss sighed as meekly as she looked when she turned up at the doorway. “It seems that we both always get left alone by the rest, all because they have partners,” the heiress sighed pathetically, moving closer to Nora and using her as a rest of sorts, her shoulder providing ample comfort for the heiress’s head. 

After a few seconds of Nora almost sweating with Weiss’s head on her shoulder, and the heiress relaxing, loving the small bubble that had grown around her and the little booper, she realised that she was loving being so close to Nora. She shuffled a little, and looked up after a short moan, her eyes swimming and almost glowing in their icy blue hue. They were almost celestial and angelic, of course little Nora found them enthralling; the eyes of a beautiful siren calling her into cuddles. 

The music on Nora’s still playing scroll has changed to another track; ‘Shot at the Night’ was what Nora checked before gently holding Weiss closer to her, feeling so hot and bothered. It was not something she thought would happen. Her evening had started off with a horrible mess of senseless and futile study and now she was suddenly holding, and cuddling with the one woman she thought about all the others. Weiss Schnee, Nora’s crush was actually holding her and holding her close. 

It did not take long for Nora to nestle herself into the heiress, and for the roles to switch as the music played on and they both grew quiet and calmer. Without any words Weiss’s head was suddenly above ginger hair and Nora’s cheek was pressed snugly into the heiress’s bust with her arms reaching around Weiss’s small frame and holding her so close. 

“Nora, might I ask you a question?” Weiss spoke out and broke the quiet mood, although her inquiry was barely more than an acute whisper. 

The ginger was a little feeble, opening her eyes and then realising where she was, who she was with and what they both doing, and the red returned to her cheeks, the same shade as Pyrrha’s hair as she lay up, with her head lifted up. “Uh, sure!” Nora responded, thinking she was digging her own grave for Weiss to push her in and leave. She could sense that Weiss was about to ask her if little Nora felt an attraction to her, and the booper had no idea how she was react or respond to such a question. 

Weiss smiled a little, an innocent one though, and not one of devilish intent as Nora thought would be on her mind as the red spread all over the booper’s face. 

“Nora…. Do you have a crush on me?” Weiss asked slowly and with her smile, but before the ginger could scrunch her face up and unleash her confirmatory answer, Weiss said something more. “Because I think I have one on you my dear.”

What!?! Nora thought. Weiss has a crush on me?!? How? Since When?!?

“R-Really Weiss? You…. You’re crushing on me?” Was Nora’s response as her heart nearly exploded in her chest and she almost fainted there and then. It was the most surprising thing that could have happened, on a day of many surprises. 

Even the heiress was blushing, turtling up and hiding her face, or trying to. “Well, I know I haven’t appeared to, show any interest or anything, but, I admire you very much Nora,” Weiss squeaked as she hid in the sheets. Now she really was trying to hide her face from the ginger as she began to smile to massively. “I think you’re very cute Nora!” Weiss yelled into the sheets of the bed, drowning in her nerves and almost cringing herself as she buried her face further. 

Nora almost leaped on Weiss, hugging her from behind and burying her own face into the shamed heiress. “Oh Weiss I have the biggest crush on you! And have for a while! I think you’re beautiful and adorable at the same time!” Nora yelled at the top of her lungs as she snuggled the heiress. However before she knew it, Weiss had turned around with Nora now laying on her front and burying her head back into the white haired woman’s bust. 

Weiss was smiling, her head atop the other’s and as Nora snuggled, Weiss, still blushing, planted a soft and warm kiss on the top of Nora’s head, so sweetly that the booper stopped and laid still on her company. “I know Nora, that’s why I came over,” Weiss smiled and kissed the ginger again. 

Nora however laid still, unable to take anymore and simply held Weiss closely to her as the little spoon with the Ice Queen. No words could escape her mouth, she had none left, she was burnt out and her little heart kept thumping in her chest so violently and excitedly over such a short space of time. They were only on the fourth song of the scroll and Nora was completely out of energy. She could not deal with her own behaviour any longer and simply held onto Weiss. 

“Hey Ice Queen? Do you…. Wanna go out sometime, like on a date?”

“I thought you would never ask. So I reserved a table for two at a nice restaurant for Friday my dear. I was going to ask you anyway.”


End file.
